The Legend Of Leonaci Conucifer and the Raging Azhut
by Lucreace
Summary: After picking up a strange message on the Vox Network, the Black Hands go and investigate... Short story. Contains graphic depictions of violence.


The series of clicks that echoed on the bridge of the _Valiant_ sounded like nothing they had ever heard before. That is was language was clear, there was structure in the sounds, however what was making the noise was not. A few furtive looks were passed around the bridge. The source of the noise appeared to be a small planet in the little known Andemi system, just a short way off their course.

Skepphon Alvar, Chapter Master of the Black Hands, turned to his First Captain and frowned, "What do you think?" he asked.

Leonaci Conucifer knew that Alvar would have his thoughts on the matter already; he would want to know what his were and whether they differed. "Could be anything sir," he replied.

"Worth investigating do you think?"

"What do we know about where it's coming from?" He was handed a data-slate which had the sparse details on and a small frown puckered his craggy brow. Looking back to the Chapter Master he nodded, "A colony was established there once but no contact has been had since the Great Crusade, might as well take a look," he said.

"It might be nothing," Alvar said.

"But it might be something and we would be remiss in our duty if we ignored it," Conucifer countered. The Chapter Master clapped him on the shoulder plate and nodded.

"My thoughts exactly," he said.

Twenty hours later, the _Valiant_ was anchored in orbit around Omman, the fourth planet in the Andemic system. The vibrant green ball below them hung suspended in the depths of space almost like a promise. Conucifer stood with his team, five reliable Astartes from the second company, knowing that they were walking into a complete mystery. Inside the Razorback that was to be their back up, they waited in silence.

It did not take long for the Thunderhawk to deposit them on the surface of the planet, leaving them there to perform their duty; discover what was happening on the surface of Omman and where the noises had come from. The moment they were out the Thunderhawk, they scanned the location for any signs of life. The location was near where the long range sensors of the Battle Barge had picked something up. It seemed the most likely place for sentient beings to exist. There was no evidence of life other than the plants around them.

Most of the planet surface was swamp, which gave off a foul smelling gas, it gave the planet the green appearance they had seen from space. This particular part of the planet however was mostly free from water and most vegetation, instead the dull grey rock showed through providing a stable surface for the Razorback to drive over.

"That ridge there," indicated Conucifer, "If anything is going to be living here it would be on that patch of ground."

Scitek Thelis, the chaplain of the squad, gave a nod. "It would make the most sense," he agreed. The ground turned rockier after that and it soon became clear that the tank would not be able to follow them up the craggy part of the ridge; they would have to do that on foot.

The squad left the tank behind and climbed up the ridge, the lingering stink of swamp filtering through the breathers as they went. Everything here was tainted with the smell of rotten eggs. The only sound that could be heard was the crunch of stone under boots as they travelled up the steep slope.

"Sir!" Torfis, one of the squad, said. He gestured to a piece of rock jutting from the ground that appeared to have deep claw marks imbedded into it. Conucifer walked over for a closer look and nodded, the chaplain followed close behind.

"I don't know about this," Conucifer said with a shake of his head. "Looks like scratches."

"From an animal perhaps?" Torfis asked.

"No, they're too precise," Thelis said "If you look, they're marked just so. The distance between them is indicative of intelligence," he said, pointing out the marks. It was subtle but it was there.

"Alright, keep moving, we're bound to find something sooner or later," Conucifer said, "And it's likely to have claws!" he added. There was a half-hearted chuckle from the others and they began to move forward once again.

Cresting the ridge, the wind picked up, tugging at the five of them as they slowly made their way over the rugged terrain. At one end of the ridge was what appeared to be a cave mouth; the shadows were thick, the wind blowing towards the looming maw. Conucifer indicated that was the way they were going; there was nothing else on the ridge of note, except more rocks.

The approach to the mouth of the cave was silent, the wind dying the closer they got. The gloom deepened. A disturbing smell emanated from the cave, permeating the air. Conucifer's grip tightened on his bolter. His finger rested on the small bar that would send shots into the darkness. Taking a deep breath, he forced the anticipation down; he needed to think rationally. The rest of the team would be thinking the same; it was always so just before stepping into the unknown.

Just to be sure, Conucifer made sure his chain sword was ready too. The weapon was a favourite of his, ever trusty; there were things a chain sword could do that a bolter couldn't. The squad moved forward, approaching the dark mouth of the cave. A drip of water, amplified by the silence like a metronome, ticked away. Rocks crumbled. His head snapped around. Nothing.

Then it happened.

Leaping out of the shadows, skittering across the floor in rapid movements, large creatures descended on the squad. There was no real time for thought, only firing. The speed in which they attacked matched the response. Silence was shattered by the sound of bolter-fire; shouts of surprise filled the air. Conucifer aimed his bolter at the nearest one, blasting through a front limb. These aliens had six legs, the front ones raised and armed with vicious claws.

The limb exploded in a shower of green viscera. It did not stop the creature, now squealing from its beaked mouth. Clicks filled the air as the creature lunged forward, the remaining claw raised. Aiming the bolter again, he shot at the head, blowing it off. Instead of falling to the ground as expected, it kept coming. He blinked, dropping the bolter. Thumbing the activation on the chainsword, the machine whirred to life. He cut through the carapace, a shower of entrails spilling from the wound. Finally, the creature fell still.

A scream snapped his head up. Helpless, he watched as a headless thing skewered both claws through the chest of Lurvus, "Through the chests!" he yelled, needing the others to know how to kill the xeno scum. Not waiting, Conucifer brought his bolter to bear and destroyed the thing that had harmed his brother. Carnok, the apothecary was at Lurvus's side in moments, making sure he was alright. He turned away and looked for the next target.

The sound of bolter fire echoed over the ridge, the clicks of the alien a subtle undertone. A quick scan of the ridge said his shout had been registered and orders followed, the mounting bodies of dead aliens evidence of that. The ground shuddered, something large was moving about in the cave. Looking up, Conucifer saw something that turned his stomach. Skin glistened; slick wet leather covered a bony body twice the size of him. Claws as long as his arms reached out but the worst thing was the stench. Death followed this creature; the smell of putrid flesh followed as it exited the cave, making his gorge rise. He knew what he had to do!

"MORTIFERUS!" he yelled, the answering cries of his battle-brothers spurring him forwards. He charged into the mass of it; the large claws rose in greeting as his chain-sword swung down, cutting into one of the thick limbs. Green blood spurted from the wound but the fight was far from over. Dodging left, he blocked a blow with a ceramite vambrace, cutting low. The blow found purchase, the chain cutting into flesh. Squeals erupted from the hideous mouth of the monster, It pushed forward. Not one to neglect a challenge, Conuficer refused to be moved. He ducked, repeating the blow to the other limb; this time the creature did not miss him.

A huge claw punctured his left shoulder, the blow sending him reeling. Vivid red flooded down his blue armour; the raw pain flooded through him before the power armour could inject the stims into his blood, damping it. Seconds later, he was being pressed back, the alien not giving him a moment to register the wound.

The sound of parried blows echoed as the beast drove him further back into the cave. The light dimmed, the stench intensified. Pressing the advantage, a flurry of blows sent his bolter flying, his chainsword span out of his grip. A low blow from the claw toppled Conicifer, sending him sprawling onto his back.

Vile stench surrounded him, the creature loomed over, it's fiendish maw dripping with green ooze. Hearts thudding in his ears, he did not wait for death. If he was going to be claimed by this evil hissing thing, he was going to make sure it came with him! Two claws descended; he caught them in gloved hands, refusing to give in. The sharp blades of the alien's primary weapon cut through his armoured hands

Watching the claws come closer, despite his grip he knew the end was close. There was so much he had left to do, so many tasks yet to complete in the name of the Emperor. Feeling the claw slip through his grasp, he refused to believe this was how it ended. His grip tightened on the sharp appendages, blood flowed from his lacerated hands. He twisted his wrists around instead. At an agonising pace, the rigid claws were twisted with them.

First there was a creaking, rapidly followed by a snapping and a spray of green covered his helmet. Screaming once more filled the air; the creature recoiled. A glance to his left, then his right. There! As the beast snapped back, he reached out a hand. Still on his back, he gripped the chainsword and rammed it home, burying the whirring blade into its soft underside. Chunks of meat and bone fell onto the dusty ground. Raising a boot, he kicked the dying creature away. The next moment he was on his feet, dismissed it and looked for the rest of his companions.

What he saw was a brutal display of their killing power. Fragments of alien lay strewn over the battlefield, discarded and useless as rotten flesh. The only movement came from his warriors. Even Lurvus was on his feet, his armour now more green than red. "Think it's safe to say this is a hostile world," Thelis muttered as he walked over.

"There is only one course of action here," Coniferus nodded, flicking gunk from his chainsword and sheathing it once again. Although he couldn't see it, he knew his friend was smiling inside his helmet as he nodded. Coniferus was smiling himself; the war here was going to be short and bloody; just how they liked it.


End file.
